Bound To You
by deluce
Summary: "I want to like Forks, every part of me want's to like the place, but I am finding it hard to do that when everything is either brown, green or grey." When Sherrie Stone moves to Forks, she initially thinks it's the worst place on earth, but will meeting a certain wolf change all of that? Embry/OC Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is my first Twilight story; this will be an Embry/OC… I don't own anything other than the Sherrie Stone and her dad. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sherries POV ****1**

I stand outside in the freezing cold, damp air. I look around me, taking in everything, Forks, Washington. That's my home now. I roll my eyes at the sight of the place, it's dull, dark, dank, and the total opposite to what New York looked like. To me at least.

I can't believe we moved away from New York, one of the greatest cites on earth, to Washington. Forks, Washington of all the places, the small town was sure to drive me crazy. I would miss the chaos, the sirens, and the hectic life of the city. On the drive through the town, I noticed a small police station, that was it though, other than that it seemed to be hiking equipment stores, and fishing stores. I shake my head slightly; I can't believe that my dad moved away with me.

Just because my dad, Gregg, got offered a better job, or what he claimed to be a better job, it's the same job he had in New York, just here. My dad is a police officer, and he moved away from a city where he constantly had something to be doing to this place.

"Sherrie," My dad, calls from inside the small house. I turn around to see my father stood in the door way. My dad looks nothing like me; he has brown hair, and brown eyes. So, I guess I must have got my looks from my mom, that's what my dad always says anyway. I wouldn't know. She ducked out shortly after I was born, I will have met her at some point, it's just I was too young to know.

I don't remember anything about her; I haven't even ever seen a picture of her. It's odd, I don't think about her. Ever. And I never even get the feeling like I want to see her, I don't need her, I have my dad.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I reply, I take a deep breath, and walk into the new house which is a lot smaller than our old one. I put on a false smile and walk into the living room where my dad stands proudly in the middle of the room; a beaming smile is plastered across his face.

"So what do you think kiddo?" My dad asks. I shrug, not really having any thoughts on the place yet; after all, we have only just gotten here. "Oh come on, I've never known you to be speechless." He says. "Tell me what you think."

I shrug again, "Dad, I really don't know what you want me to say," I admit, "We've just got here."

"Yeah, I know but you must have an opinion."

I sigh "Fine, I don't like it as much as Manhattan."

"You don't like anything as much as Manhattan," He says, "But, I am sure it isn't as bad as it seems, go pick your room." He suggests. I sigh and walk away from him. I climb the small stair case to the upstairs of the house, dragging my suitcase behind me. I don't really care what room I have, as long as I have a bed in there.

I walk through the first door I find; the room is a decent size, not huge, but not small. It's roughly the same size as my old room, give or take a foot. I look around the walls, and see pastel yellow. They will have to go.

I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs, I turn to see my dad walking towards the room "So, what do you think?" He asks, again.

I shrug "You know, dad, I still don't like it, it's yellow." I say.

"So what if the walls are yellow, it's a nice yellow." He says.

I shake my head "There is no such thing as a nice yellow." I say. "You know I don't like yellow."

"Yeah, but what if out here you do like yellow?" he jokes.

I shake my head, a small smile creeps on to my lips "Not gunna happen."

He smiles at me and wraps his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. He kisses me on the head and looks down at me and smiles before saying. "Trust me, Sherrie, everything will be fine, you'll like it here."

"God, I hope so," I say. I want to like Forks, every part of me want's to like the place, but I am finding it hard to do that when everything is either brown, green or grey. I am used to seeing lights on billboards, and tall sky scrapers, and the New York Skyline, not trees, shrubbery and more trees.

My dad, like me had never been to Forks, he was just assuming that everything would be okay. That's the thing with my dad; he's like that he always tries to be positive. I am sixteen years old though, and I have been moved away from all I have ever known, away from my friends, and family. So right now, I am finding it hard to be positive.

"You will, I promise." He hugs me again, and then leaves the room, giving me time to unpack. I walk around the room for a short amount of time, though I can't really get far, the room only has four walls and one door, yet, I walk around it, like I'll get out somehow.

I unpack my things slowly, I then make the bed, my sheets are grey, and don't really match the walls all that well, nothing matches. I sit on my bed and look at me new room. My dad walks into the room, and smiles at me.

"I see you've settled in then," he says.

"I didn't really have a choice," I reply dryly. "Have you unpacked?" I ask standing up from where I sat on my bed, I start to walk around the room again.

"Yeah, all done." He says a slight smile is still stamped across his lips.

"Oh," I say.

My dad sighs at the side of the door, "Do you want any dinner?" he asks, I nod slowly. "Well, I'll order in a pizza, I don't really feel like cooking right now."

"Yeah, sure," I say. He turns around and leaves the room, I guess I never really thought about it this way, but I'm not the only one who has been pulled away from my life back in New York, my dad is stuck out here with me. I guess we'll just have to stick together.

* * *

**A/N: ****Just a short chapter for the first one, please read and review tell me what you think. I hope you liked this first chapter even though not much has happened. I just used this as a prologue style chapter, to give you and insight to Sherrie Stone. **

**This story will alternate between Sherri's POV and Embry's POV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Embry's POV** **2**

The sun is dipping over in the horizon. The dull, murky sky is tinted with pinks and oranges. I sigh, and look around at my friends; most of them sit on the sand cuddling up to someone, keeping them warm against the chilly night air. I can hear them laughing and talking. I have to stop myself from making a disgusted sound at them, really do they have to act like this in public? Shouldn't they leave things like this for when they are at home? Some people don;t like public displays of affection.

My arms and chest are bare, yet the harsh September weather of Forks, isn't bothering me. I look back to the water. And watch as the light icy breeze creates small waves that ripple along the water. I can smell the salt from the see drifting in the air, mixed with the smell of sand and moss from the trees that surrounds the reservation.

I run a hand through my messy hair- I really need to get it cut, it isn't usually this bad. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a body sit down next to me; she looks over to the group of love birds, who all laugh and joke. Her eyes linger on Sam- who sits cuddling up to his fiancé, Emily. Leah looks down at the sand and begins to play in it.

She traces shapes in the sand with her fingers. I watch her for a while. She draws circles, rubs them out with her hand, draw smiley faces and does the same. She keeps doing the same thing; drawing erasing and drawing again.

"Look at them," I say.

She stops what she's doing, looks over to the rest of our pack, and the back at me. "Why, what's wrong with them?" Leah asks, she shakes her head slightly, clearly not understanding my aversion to them.

"What's right with them, why would you want that?" I say.

"Why would you not?" Leah replies. "They have someone, they'll always have someone. You don't want that?" She says.

"No," I reply- it's slightly a lie, I'd like to have a girlfriend obviously."I could think of nothing worse than having that."- another lie.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I mean, they're all happy. Are you?" she asks.I should have known that a girl would think that way.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly happy, I have my own life for one," I look away from Leah, and then back over at my group of friends, that includes Leah's ex-boyfriend, Sam. "They don't have their own lives, all of them are slaves. But I guess that's a perk of imprinting." I say 'perk' sardonically.

I would like to find someone, one day, isn't that what everyone wants? But I just want it to be natural when it happens. I don't want to become dependent on someone as soon as I see them. And I don't want them to feel like they have to have me around, like they usually do.

What if I imprint on someone who isn't even nice? And then I am stuck with them? What if they hate me?

"It's better than being miserable." She says.

"And how would you know?" I ask, "Wasn't it imprinting that made you miserable?" I ask. She tenses her jaw in anger, I know what I've done, and I know I shouldn't have. She has to live with it every day. She has to see them every day, in love and happy. "Leah, I didn't mean it."

"No, you're right. But one day, I'll find someone else, I hope I imprint. Just to get him out of my mind,"

"You know something, Leah. I hope you do too." I admit, most people see Leah as pathetic, and I have to admit that when she first joined the pack, I felt that way too, but when you get to know her you realise there is more to her than that.

"Thanks, Em. I hope you find an imprint to," she says, there is a joking tone in her voice, when she says this. "Or at least someone who'll put up with you." She smiles at me, then she stands and walks across the sand, away from me. I look out across the sea; the sun is just peering out over the top of the water.

Quil is the only one who isn't cuddling up to his imprint. Instead he is out by the water playing with her. She's only a child. Another thing you can't control when imprinting, they can be any age. I wouldn't want that.

The reflection of the sun now dances about on the dark water; I stand and brush the sand off of my cut off shorts.

I walk past Claire and Quil, and I vaguely hear Claire shouting to me "Bye, Embry!" I turn around and see her waving, very exaggeratedly. I'd go back to being that young in a heart beat. Not knowing what was waiting round the corner for me. Not having to deal with wolf things, it's be nice, to just have innocence again for a day.

I wave back at her, and then at Quil, before he goes back to playing with the young Quileute girl. I watch them briefly, before I start to walk down the beach again.

I have to walk past the group of laughing people- unfortunately- to get home. "Hey, Embry, where are you going?" Seth asks. Though has hasn't imprinted, he still sits with the couples. How does he not feel awkward around them?

"I'm going home," I reply. I couldn't sit and watch them anymore. I couldn't stand to hear them laughing ridiculously loud.

"No, stay, come on Em." Seth replies, I shake my head and walk away. Why would I want to sit with them, I can't stand being five feet away from them, so why would I want to sit in the middle of it all.

I walk past the Black's house, and see Jacob working on a car in the small shed. Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. Sure, she's half Vampire half human, but all in all she's pretty cool. I walk up to the door, and as I expected, Jacob and Renesmee are together. Jacob works on a bike while Nessie, sits on stool, handing him tools from a tool box.

"Hey, Jake," I say as I walk further into the shed.

I look around the small area, when we were younger, before we knew about the whole wolf thing, we would spend hours in here at the weekend, then he replaced me with Bella, and now he has Renesmee.

"Hey Embry," Nessie says. She smiles at me and waves happily- she never seems to be anything other than happy. Jake and Renesmee are probably the only people that have imprinted on each other that I can tolerate. I do care for my brothers obviously, but, it can get tedious when they are all together with their imprints.

"Hey, Ness how's your family?" I ask, I had grown fond of the Cullen's we'd helped them on many occasions, and I dare say I'd help them again if they needed it.

"They're very good, thank you." She replies in her musical voice.

"That's what I like to hear." I say, she lets out a small melodic chuckle.

"Hey," Jake says, he turns around to look at me, "I thought you were down at La Push with everyone else."

"I was but I bailed. I got bored." I shrug.

"Well, I can't see you having much more fun around here," Jacob says "But if you want to stick around you might as well make yourself useful."

I roll my eyes at him, but kneel down next to him anyway; I grab a tool, and set to work. I missed spending time with just Jacob, since Renesmee was born we never get the chance to anymore, but this is as close as it gets.

We joke around like we used to, we rough house a little, while Nessie sits and watches. I have a chat with Billy which is nice we haven't spoken in a while. He makes some food, but Paul and Rachel join us for that too. So I am still surrounded by people who have imprinted.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if it happened. Maybe then I'd be able to stand being around these people. I just don't want to be like Quil or Jacob, they both imprinted on children. I know Nessie ages fast, but still she was a baby when he imprinted on her, Jake is lucky that she ages fast, but Quil he isn't so lucky.

Rachel, having not seen me in a while asks, about my love life she asks things like 'Have you imprinted yet?' and 'Do you have a girlfriend then?' What don't people get? I don't have a girl friend and I haven't imprinted. I thought that was common knowledge among our pack. I mean, everyone knows when someone imprints, so why do they not know that I haven't? Or are they just trying to push me into finding a girlfriend to fill the 'void' until I do imprint?

When the sky outside is black, and the moon has appeared, I decide I'd best go home. As I walk, I look up into the sky, and see that the moon is a thin white crescent in the black canvas that spreads over Washington.

I kick the ground as I walk stones and pebbles, bounce off of the toe of my shoes, they fly in different directions. I stuff my hands in my pocket. Until I get to my house. I open the door, and walk into the living room "Mom," I say as I walk through the door. "Mom!" I call a little louder. I walk into the kitchen. Even though Billy has just cooked some food, I still feel hungry. My stomach feels hollow.

I find a note pinned to the fridge with a magnet.

_Hey Embry, just letting you know I got called into work unexpectedly, I won't be home until morning. There is food in the fridge for when you get hungry. Mom xxx_

I open the fridge to see what the food is; on a plate wrapped up is some chicken. I grab a fork from the drawers and finish what was left- I hope she didn't have a meal in mind to make with that.

When I have finished, I wash the plate and my fork, I jump into the shower, and climb into bed. I close my eyes to sleep, and I try to push the thoughts of imprinting out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you liked this chapter, please read and review. I am sorry if it seems OOC, it is my first time writing in Embry's POV the first time writing for Embry in general really. If anything can be changed or done better please let me know. I appreciate all comments and opinions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherrie's POV****3**

I wake to an unusual sound, a sound I am not used to after living in the city all my life. Silence. That's what I hear; there is nothing, other than the rustling of tree, and the light tapping of rain on my window. It's odd, unnerving.

I sit slowly in my bed. No sirens, no car alarms, no life. How can people stand to be here? Seriously, everyone around us could be dead, and we wouldn't even know. I climb out of my bed, and get ready to greet the day. I shower, and get dressed, do my hair, I allow it to dry naturally, so that is has its usual curl to it. When I am fully ready, I open the curtains.

They sky is dark and murky, just as it had been yesterday. I guess this is something I am just going to have to get used to.I know that Manhattan sometimes looks like this, and there is often a thick air of smog, or at least their was where I lived, but it was home. But this place, I hope that this would just be a temporary thing until I go to college.

I walk down the stairs and into the small kitchen where my dad sits eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning, kiddo." He says, he looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning." I reply dryly.

"You ready to start at your new school?" He asks.

"No." I say, I sit opposite him at the small round wooden table. I pour some cereal into a bowl, I exclude the milk. I pick the dry cereal up with my hands and eat it.

"Why not?" He asks. He arches his eyebrow at me and looks at me, confusion stamped on his face. "Are you not having milk with that?" He asks.

"Because, no one is ever ready to start a new school; I really don't want to be here." I say "And I never have milk with my cereal. You know that." it's true, I am not a big fan of milk, I have never liked milk, even when I was a baby, my dad said that he would have trouble feeding me.

"Look, everything will be fine." He says. "And if you aren't, hey it's only two years." He jokes.

"Great, two years stuck in this place." I say sarcastically. We eat in silence for a while, I read the front page of the news paper, some kid had gone missing in Seattle. I continue to eat my dry cereal.

He checks the time on his watch "I'd better get going." He says. "Don't want to miss my first day."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." I say sarcastically.

He leaves the house, giving me a quick warning look. I hear his car tear out of the drive. All I can do now is it and wait. Have you ever noticed that when you really want to do something, time seems to drag, and every minute feels like an hour, yet when you don't want to do something time goes way to fast? I have.

I sigh, and leave the house, making sure that I have everything. I climb into my black Volvo and start the engine. The car purrs, and I drive out of drive slowly. I look both up and down the empty street to be sure that no cars are coming.

The school is a short drive away, and the roads are pretty much clear, which is good, but something that would never have occurred in New York. I pull up in the car park, and see a few cars. I guess there are very few students at Forks High.

As I walk through the doors I am greeted by a boy who smiles brightly at me. "Hey, I'm Seth." He holds out a hand for me to shake. I take it, and his skin burns against mine slightly- he must be ill. "You must be Sherrie. I'm supposed to be your buddy." Says.

"My what?" I ask. At my old school- as far as I am aware anyway- we didn't have anything like this.

"Your buddy, basically I'll be showing you around, and if you need anything, I'm your guy." He explains.

"Oh, okay. I can live with that." I say sardonically.

"So, Sherrie, how are you enjoying Forks so far?" He asks, Seth is good looking, if I said he wasn't I'd be lying. He has a boyish charm, but he's tall, and really muscular.

I shrug "Well, I've only been here a day so I can't really say much about it," I admit. "But from what I have seen so far it's dull, and I don't mean dull as in boring"- though it is. "It's constantly grey."

He smiles "Not all the time but most of the time it's dull." He pauses before saying "So where are you originally from if you find this place so dull."

"New York," I say "Manhattan."

"Wow, I kinda feel bad that you came here now," He jokes.

I smile at him, he's nice, at least I wasn't stuck with someone mean on my first day. He walked me to the main reception, where a stout, blonde haired woman gave me my class schedule and a map.

"Will I really need this?" I ask holding up the piece of paper with the printed map on it. I give it a once over, the printer must be running out of ink, because the map was blotchy, and certain lines were faded.

"Probably, why?" He asks.

"Well, it's just, the school seems so small. Why would I possibly need a map?" I ask, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"This school may not be big, but it's still bigger than my old school."

"Why where did you used to go before you came here?" I ask.

"I used to go to the school, down near La Push beach. But I had friends who came here so I moved." He explains with a small nonchalant shrug.

"Did you not have friends at La Push?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have lived there all my life, and I probably always will, but I just wanted to move here. I'm glad I did."

"Oh," I say, it depresses me somewhat, to think that Seth has always lived here, and that he thinks he always will. Do the people here have no futures, or is it just that they think that way? I hope I'm not here long enough to find out.

I look at my schedule and see that I have gym class first thing. If there is one lesson, that I can't stand, it's gym. I will admit, I am terrible at it, but that's not why I hate it, well partly it is. But the main reason is that I just think I could be doing something better with my time.

Some people like gym; some don't, so why don't they just let the people that like it do it. "Hey, Seth," I say.

"Yeah," He replies, his dark eyes, are lit up, like he is just happy to be talking to someone.

"Where's the gym. I have Coach Clapp first," I say holding up my schedule. Seth shows me where my class is, and it's worse than I expected. Girls and boys are mixed for gym here- they don't play sports with each other, but they play them near each other.

I hit about three different people with the volley ball. They all turn and glare at me, and all I can think to do is smile at them apologetically. I hit the ball with my fist, and yet again I lose control and the ball hits someone in the head- another boy.

He turns round after rubbing his head slightly, he like Seth is good looking, he looks older than Seth, he's taller, and much more muscular. "Great Spike," He jokes. He picks up the ball from the floor and holds it under one of his arms.

I scowl at him, though there is no animosity in me action, it'd be hard to hate the boy. I don't even know him. "Gee, really." I reply in the same manner he had spoken to me. "It's my dream to become a professional Volley Ball player."

"Well, keep playing like that and you could get there," He jokes again. "I'm Jacob… Black," He says.

"I'm Sherrie." I reply.

"Sherrie?" He asks.

"Stone, Sherrie Stone, I just moved here."

"Yeah I guessed," He says, with a small grin on his face.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No it's just in a town this small; you'd have thought I'd have seen you." I nod at his logic. "So, where are you from originally then Sherrie Stone?" he asks.

"New York," I say.

"What part?" He asks

I open my mouth to speak to him, but I am cut off by Coach Clapp "Miss Stone. If you would like to retrieve the ball from Mr Black, we might be able to continue our lesson; you can talk in your own time."

"Well I think I best get going. I've got to get my practice in if I am ever going to be an Olympian." I say with fake enthusiasm.

He holds the ball out for me; I take it from him and turn to get back to the game. "Hey Sherrie!" He calls. I look over my shoulder at him. "Work on that aim,"

"I will."

The rest of the lesson goes okay; they keep the ball away from me as much as they can. I have trigonometry second period, with some guy named Quil. Who like Jacob and Seth is really good looking. He like the others seems nice.

Third period; English, I have been given the reading list, some of these books I have read before, but I don't have an aversion to reading them again. I walk into the room and notice there is one spare seat, next to a bronze haired girl.

I try to walk past the teacher, but he stops me, and makes me introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Sherrie." He looks at me with expectant eyes, clearly wanting my full name "Stone, I'm Sherrie Stone," I say. "I'm from Manhattan."

"Can you tell us anything else about yourself that you find interesting?"

I think for a while, I could tell them many things about myself, but I don't want to so I settle on saying "No."

"Really?" He asks, "No interesting facts, no hobbies?"

I shake my head "No, I'm a really boring person." I say in a slightly sarcastic tone.

He sighs, "Okay miss Stone. Take a seat." I walk over to the only empty seat, the bronze haired girl smiles at me.

"Hi," she says, her voice is soft, and sounds like music- strange- she's a pretty girl, really pretty, she's pale. Really pale, her skin is flawless, and her eyes are big and are a deep shade of brown. "I'm Renesmee." She introduces herself. "But people tend to call me Nessie."

"Sherrie," I say again, even though she just heard my name.

"How do you like Forks so far?" She asks.

"It's okay, I guess." I say.

"I bet it's a lot different to Manhattan, huh?" She asks.

I nod "Yeah. It is." We talk on and off for the rest of the lesson. She's funny, and friendly, I have a feeling that she's one of those people who's always happy no matter what happens to her.

The bell rings, and she stands up quicker than I have ever seen anyone move in my life. "Wow," I say "You moved pretty fast then."

She shrugs "Yeah, I want to get to lunch I guess." She looks slightly worried, but she still smiles anyway. "Are you coming?" She asks. "You can sit with me and my friends." She says in a friendly voice.

I hadn't intended to make many friends, maybe one or two; I don't want to be here long enough to be part of any friendship group. I nod anyway though "Yeah sure."

She smiles brightly at me; it's a contagious smile everyone seems to have these here. I stand, pack my things away and follow Nessie out of the classroom. She talks brightly about the people we will be having lunch with; she pulls a cell phone out of her pocket and starts tapping at the screen.

She smiles at me again and says "Jacob says there's room for you at our table." _Jacob_ I think, the boy from gym, he was called, Jacob. I wonder if it's the same guy it'd be nice, to have another face I recognised at dinner.

I smile at her and say "Great," We walk towards the cafeteria together, Nessie starts asking me questions about myself, I can tell that lunch today is going to be long.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter, in the next on Sherrie and Embry will meet (sorry if it has been boring so far, hopefully it will get better from here on out) thank you to anyone who is actually reading this. Please Read and Review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Embry POV 4**

I sit opposite Jacob, in the cafeteria. I play with my food out of boredom. Seth slumps onto the seat next to me, smiling brightly- what's he so happy about. Jacob places his phone back in his pocket and smiles at us, in a weird way. "What?" I ask. "Jacob, what have you done?"

"Nothing," He says holding his hands up innocently "Oh, Nessie just text me and asked if there was room for one more person at lunch today." he says, like he just remembered. He had a knack for doing things like this.

I rolled my eyes, Jacob was a slave to Nessie, and I didn't need to ask him what had happened to figure it out. "So we are being joined by someone else?" I ask. Jacob nods with a slight smile on his face "Who?"

"Some new student who started today," Jacob says with a shrug.

"How does Nessie know her then?"

He swallows his mouth full of food before saying "She sat with her in English." At least I know that the new kid's a girl.

"So it's a she?" I ask. Jacob nods.

"And if it's who I think it is- and it probably will be in a town this size- she was pretty cool when I spoke to her earlier."

"Well what's she look like?" I ask.

"Who the new girl?" Seth asks, only just participating in the conversation. I nod in reply to his question. "Well, the new girl I saw early was pretty hot," he says with a shrug.

"Just pretty hot?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'd take her out on a date if she'd let me." He admits.

"Fat chance of that happening," Jacob says "No offense Seth, but if it is the same girl that I saw, then she is way out of your league." Jacob chuckles slightly.

"I bet she isn't even that hot," I say. I find it hard to believe the last time, Jacob reacted like this over someone- excluding Renesmee- it was Bella, I like Bella, I do but she wasn't what Jacob made her out to be, Yeah she was hot, but she just wasn't my type exactly.

"Well, you'll get to find out," Jacob says arrogantly "Because she's with Nessie, and Nessie is over there." Jacob's eyes light up when he says Nessie's name and when he sees her. It's quite sickening actually.

I turn my head in the direction of the door, and see Nessie walking into the cafeteria, with a shorter girl at her side. She's hot, really hot. She's short, and has red hair- I like red hair- that hangs in loose curls, just below her shoulder. She has bright blue eyes.

She gets closer to us, and I can hear her laughing- her laugh sounds musical, I wonder if anyone else hears it the same way. She gets closer to us, and I can hear her laughing- her laugh sounds musical, I wonder if anyone else hears it the same way. She says something to Nessie, something about going for food, Nessie nods and points over to our table, showing the girl where to meet her, she nods her head and turns to walk in the other direction. There is something about the red haired girl, something that is drawing me in. "I'm just gunna get a soda," I say. I make the excuse so I can move, so I can go and talk to her.

Nessie and I cross paths and she smiles at me "Hey, Embry," she says.

"Hey," I reply, I smile at her, before walking away. I join the queue, where the new girl went and stand behind her. I move my arm around the front of her body and grab a can of seven up.

"Whoa," She says, she turns her head and looks at me, her eyes seem dazed, and confused.

"I'm sorry," I say, my heart rate increases slightly, I don't know why I am acting this way, I've never reacted to a girl like this before.

"No, it's fine," she says, "Would have just been nice to have a heads up." She smiles at me, and that's when it happens.

It feels like I am falling, only upwards. My heart starts to beat rapidly. I feel sick, there are butterflies in my stomach that threaten to burst through my skin and out into the lunch area. My palms are sweaty, I know what this is. I know why I am feeling this way. The new girl, she's my imprint.

I have only just started speaking to her. I don't even know her name. But I know that I would do anything for her. I would _be _anything for her, is that weird? Probably. I return the smile, I can't not I know I look like an idiot but I can't help it.

"Are you okay?" She asks. She arches her eyebrow sceptically.

I nod "Y-yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine thank you," she says, she moves further down the line, placing food on her tray.

"I'm Embry," I say, _finally_ I think. She holds out her hand for me to shake, I don't hesitate to take hold of it.

"Nice, to meet you Embry," she says, "I'm Sherrie."

"Sherrie," I say "It's nice, I like it." I say.

She smiles at me again, that perfect smile that has just undoubtedly changed my life. The smile that made everything clear. "Thanks," she says. She continues to get her food. We talk, about her- my idea, I keep asking her questions- I want to know every little detail about her. No I _need_ to know everything about her.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" I ask.

She shrugs "I haven't been here long enough to make any real thoughts about it. A day really. I was lucky to get slotted into this school as early as I did," she says.

I shake my head "That's not luck; it's just the simple fact that no one wants to come to school here." I say. She laughs, and again, it sounds like bells. "So, Manhattan?" I say, she nods "What's it like?" I ask, I know she is from New York, she told me where she was from, it had been one of the questions I asked.

She shrugs "Different, I love the city. A lot," she says.

"Yeah, I've heard good things about the big apple," I say. And I instantly regret it. I can see her suppressing a smile at my words. I shake my head. "I-I mean."

"No, The Big Apples cool, not gunna lie never heard it so freely used in a sentence." She says.

I shake my head "Nor have I,"

"So tell me Embry," she says "What do people do for fun around here?" she asks.

I shrug "You could go down to the beach, La Push," I say "Or you could go to Port Angeles and go shopping or catch a movie," I say.

"And that's it?" She asks.

"Yeah pretty much," I reply.

"Wow, Forks sounds fun," she says sardonically.

"Yeah, your gunna love it." I reply in the same tone she had just used.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to anyone who is actually reading this, it means a lot to me. Please read and review tell me what you think. I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherrie POV 5**

I walk into the cafeteria with Nessie, who had been enthusing, about the school and her friends. I nod and smile as she talks adding 'Yeah' and 'Oh' in the appropriate places. I like Nessie; she isn't so interested in me.

I mean, she has asked me things about my life, but the conversation seems shared out between, us. That's what I want, to be treated like I have been at this school for years. But I can see that's not going to happen any time soon.

As Nessie and I enter the small cafeteria most people turn their heads to face us.

The cafeteria, is full, or so it seems, at my old school, a room this size wouldn't have been enough to seat all of the students, but this is perfect for a school this size.

I guess I am going to have to get used to everything being smaller at this school.

"Hey, there they are." Nessie says pointing to a table that is full of guys.

"Oh," I say "Er, I'll be over in a little while, I'm just gunna go get some food." I say, even though I am not entirely sure I want to sit with a bunch of people I don't know.

I don't want to be here long enough to make any friends.

"Oh, okay well I see you in a bit then?" she says.

I nod, and turn on my heel to get some food. I walk over to the small line and grab a tray. I move down the queue, looking at what little they have to offer.

I am not in the queue long when an arm leans around me, and grabs a can of seven up.

"Whoa," I say I turn round to see a boy stood behind me.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"No, it's fine," I say, "Would have just been nice to have a heads up." I smile at him.

He is hot, really hot, he is easily one of the best looking people I have ever seen. He has russet coloured skin, and short black hair, his jaw is squared and he has an amazing bone structure, his eyes are a dark brown.

He could easily be a model, his black shirt is stretched tightly over his abs- which I can see though his shirt (impressive)- he's tall, I have to look up to get a better look at him. He returns the smile, and looks a little insane.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I arch an eyebrow sceptically.

He nods "Y-yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine thank you," I say, I move further down the line, adding food to my tray.

"I'm Embry," he says, _finally_ I think. I thought he was never going to tell me his name. I hold out my hand for him to shake, and within a second he grabs hold of it.

I feel a light prickle in my body when he takes my hand, almost like an electric shock. I wonder if he felt it too. When he let's go of my hand, I realise how warm his skin was against mine, maybe he's ill, like the boy from this morning, what was his name? –Seth? Simon? Steve?

"Nice, to meet you Embry," I say, "I'm Sherrie."

"Sherrie," He says "It's nice, I like it."

I smile at him again "Thanks," I say.

As I move down the line, we talk- mainly about me, much to my dismay.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" He asks.

I shrug "I haven't been here long enough to make any real thoughts about it. A couple of days really. I was lucky to get slotted into this school as early as I did," I say.

He shakes his head "That's not luck; it's just the simple fact that no one wants to come to school here." He says. I laugh lightly. "So, Manhattan?" He says, I nod "What's it like?" He asks.

I shrug "Different, I love the city. A lot," I say.

"Yeah, I've heard good things about The Big Apple," I supress a smile at his free usage of 'The Big Apple' it's kind of cute though, I guess. "I-I mean."

"No, The Big Apples cool, not gunna lie never heard it so freely used in a sentence." I say.

He shakes his head "Nor have I."

"So tell me Embry," I say "What do people do for fun around here?" I ask.

He shrugs "You could go down to the beach, La Push," He says "Or you could go to Port Angeles and go shopping or catch a movie," He says.

"And that's it?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much," Embry replies.

"Wow, Forks sounds fun," I say sardonically.

"Yeah, your gunna love it." He replies in the same tone of voice that I had just used.

I am told by Embry, that he grew up in La Push, with Jacob, Quil, and loads of other people. Jacob and Quil are names I remember. I met a Jacob today and a Quil. I just, can't remember who they were or when I met them.

Had the boy who showed me around this morning been Quil?

I walk across the cafeteria with Embry close at my side- maybe a little too close considering we have just met.

He keeps looking at me; I can feel his eyes boring into me. _Why is he looking at me?_ I keep asking myself. _Do I have something on my face? Is my hair a mess?_

I shake the thoughts of my head, and then I look up to see Embry looking at me, he snaps his head to the side, to try and hide the fact he had just been staring at me.

Okay, this guy is starting to freak me out now. I don't care how hot he is, I don't like the way he is looking at me. Or how often he is looking at me.

"Hey guys, over here!" I hear someone yell. I look in the general direction that the voice came from and see the guy who showed me around the school, and called himself my 'buddy'

I look behind me, to make sure he wasn't waving at anyone else "Sherrie?" A voice says I snap my head up, and see, Embry looking down at me. "Are we gunna go over there or not?" He asks.

I nod my head mechanically. "Yeah, s-sure." I say.

I walk over to them, feeling unsure. I sit down between Nessie and my 'buddy' from earlier purposely putting distance between me and Embry. The boy from gym, Jacob? sit's next to Nessie.

Embry stands and looks around the table, with a confused look in his eyes, that is until the boy from gym class speaks. "Em, are you gunna stand there all day or…" he trails off. And then says "Oh." he looks around Nessie to seem me, and then he looks back up at Embry, a small smile creeps across his lips.

My 'buddy' from earlier, looks up at Embry, and he smiles- a little sneakily- and then jumps up from his seat. He moves round to the seat I had purposely left for Embry. Embry walks around to where I sit.

"So Sherrie," the boy who sit's opposite me says "How do you like Forks high so far?"

"Erm, it's great, and the people here seem…"- weird, crazy, insane- instead of saying all of the things that I want to, I stick with a simple "Nice."

"Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it too. But you will." He says. "What lesson do you have after lunch? I'd be happy to show you where it is."

"Seth," Embry says in warning tone. I look between the two boys.

"Sorry," Seth mumbles.

Embry looks at me and smiles, the same joker like, catatonic grin I have seen all lunch, okay this guy is a creep. Maybe it's just a La Push thing, that's where he had said he was from, with Jacob, who is also acting like a crazy person.

in fact all the guys around me are acting like maniacs.

I have, Spanish after lunch." I say, not really sure weather I want to be telling these people where I am going.

"Yeah, me too," Embry says enthusiastically.

"Oh, great," I say a little sardonically.

"Yeah, I'll take you down to the room."

"Shouldn't my buddy do that?" I ask "I mean, it's my first day, I don't want to be breaking any rules." I say in a joking manner.

Embry shakes his head. "Nah, it'll be fine, I'm heading down there anyway, Seth isn't, so I might as well walk with you."

"Oh, okay then." I say in a quiet tone.

I have never hated Spanish, but I can tell that this was going to be a hard lesson, just by Embry being in the same class as me.

_Great_ I think sardonically, _another hour of this._

* * *

_**Part of this chapter is the meeting scene again but in Sherrie's POV so you can see what she initially thought about Embry. Then the rest is the after math of that. Please read and review, I appreciate all comments and opinions. **_

_**P.S; sorry this is a late update, I just got major writers block, I know the general things that I want to happen in this story, I just didn't know how to word this chapter. So if anyone has any suggestions, or anything like that please let me know as I am open to suggestions (: **_

_**P.P.S; I have a Jacob OC story at the minute too (which is unrelated to this one.) so if you like Jacob OC stories check it out please; It's called **_** Starlight. **


End file.
